New Vongola Guardian
by selene10
Summary: A new character comes into scene. What will the new personality bring to the family?    Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

1 The Runaway

Nozomi was running with all her might. Although her legs were badly aching and she herself was weary, she just had to keep on running. The necklace around her neck was dangling along with her as she ran. She was panting and she could feel that any moment soon she'd collapse.

But she couldn't. Not with those guys after her.

_They have guns,_ Nozomi thought. _But I know I can do this!_

She continued running, went left, and rushed into a dark alley.

_They can't find me here, not this time…_ she thought. _But I have to be sure. I have to be safe. I have to use this._

She held up her right hand. The ring on her index finger shone and brought out a flare. After that, a huge, white, blizzard-like portal opened.

Not a moment to waste, she immediately stepped into the portal.

She arrived in a place familiar to her. Nozomi could tell, since some old memories kicked back in.

_I'm here,_ Nozomi thought, very much so relieved. _I'm going to be just fine._

The ring on her finger shone once again.

It was definitely no ordinary ring; it was a Vongola ring.

The Vongola Ring of Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Chasing Game

"There she is! Get her!" a guy dressed in a black suit, obviously the superior one, ordered his lackeys.

His two lackeys immediately followed and went after the trace of her portal. However, they were too late. She was too fast.

"We lost her, sir." one said.

"She was too quick," the other reasoned.

"You lost her? Idiots! Now Desmond-sama will be so frustrated at us!" the guy in the black suit scolded. He then calmed himself down and titled his black shades. "She's a one-of-a-kind guardian. The family who will have her as a guardian would be so powerful. Well, that is, if they knew who she is." The guy then straightened up. "Now you idiots better go find her before Desmond-sama hears about this!"

"Y-yes sir!" the two lackeys replied and left immediately.

_Oh Nozomi Amenaka,_ the guy thought. _You'll be so dead when I get you._

"Phew, that was close." Nozomi said and started walking. But suddenly, she panicked. "But… what if, they're able to teleport as well!"

She immediately looked back and saw a couple of suspicious-looking people. She started to walk briskly, and eventually, run.

Nozomi was running again. But due to too much panic, she bumped onto someone. Both of them fell flat on the pavement, onto their butts, whining.

"Oww…"

"That hurt…"

Nozomi was about to apologize, but as she opened her eyes, she became intrigued with the person her eyes lay on.

"Tsuna-san!" she suddenly exclaimed, standing up immediately.

A small figure then followed.

"Dame Tsuna. Bumping onto a girl. Do you _really_ watch where you're going?" Reborn reprimanded.

"Reborn-san!" Nozomi exclaimed suddenly as well, seeing the familiar figure.

_Who is this girl?_ Reborn thought, looking at Nozomi. _How does she know me? I barely know her…_

"Uh… You are…?" Tsuna asked the stranger.

_He doesn't know me?_ Nozomi wondered. _But, I'm 100% sure he knows me… But maybe it was my teleport… I bet something went wrong… Oh no…_

"Uhm," Nozomi started. "May I know what year it is?"

Tsuna became puzzled at such a peculiar question, but he answered it anyway. "It's 20**. Why?"

_20**? _Nozomi was taken aback. _I… I… I didn't travel time. I just teleported... What's wrong with me?_

Reborn became puzzled as well. _Why is she asking the year?_

"I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" Nozomi said. "My name is Nozomi -san, you've got to help me, please!"

"E-eh?" Tsuna was surprised at such a confrontation.

And Gokudera suddenly arrived at the spot. "Tenth!" he exclaimed. "What is this about?"

_Hey it's Gokudera._ Nozomi noticed. _He still looks like the idiot he is._

"Besides," Nozomi continued. "Takeshi will be marrying me. So, please! Please help me find him! I really need him!"

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"I need his help, your help, everyone's help, if possible!" Nozomi frantically begged. Suddenly, she realized that she shouldn't have said the part on marrying Takeshi. And so, her eyes widened at the realized mistake.

_Oh no… I shouldn't have said that! Now I definitely ruined everything!_ Nozomi thought. _I'm such an idiot, I let things slide off my tongue!_

"Ha! Don't kid with us!" Gokudera scoffed. "That Baseball freak's only gonna marry a baseball! Hahaha!"

Nozomi suddenly felt like crying. "No… way… He… really said that? Are you sure? Because I'm so sure that…"

"Ah no!" Tsuna started panicking, seeing Nozomi teary-eyed. "T-that was a just a joke!" He then faced Gokudera. "Gokudera! Why'd you say that? Now she's crying!"

"I'm sorry Tenth," Gokudera apologized. "I was only telling the truth…"

"SO IT'S TRUE?" Nozomi burst into tears, hearing the two's little conversation. "Takeshi backed out, didn't he? It was just a silly promise! I knew it! But… But he said he'd… he'd… WAAAAAH!"

And Nozomi's sobfest started.

Feeling guilty, Gokudera approached her. "Uh hey. Sorry about that. My bad. I'd never imagine that Baseball addict…" he went to pat her shoulder.

But as he reached her shoulder, Nozomi grasped his hand hard.

_COLD!_ Gokudera's eyes widened as he felt the grasp of Nozomi's hand.

Nozomi firmly grasped his hand and tossed him over to the left side. Of course, Gokudera plummeted down to the pavement, face flat. Ouch.

_He's never gonna change! He's still the same with those insults!_ Nozomi thought. _He always belittles people! And so he deserves this!_

"Don't ever kid with me, Aho-dera!" Nozomi screamed back and then beat up Gokudera with the most unbelievable ways…

_Cheap Gokudera._ Reborn thought. _Being defeated by a girl. Where'd all the training go?_ Then his brows arched at an observation. _But hey, this girl's something with strength…_

"Yo!" a voice then popped. "Hey Tsuna, Gokudera, Baby! How's it going?"

Tsuna immediately rushed to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! That girl just came to me saying she'll be marrying you…"

Reborn then kicked Tsuna. "What the heck! You're really proving yourself worthy of the title DAME!" He then sighed. "Really, you're just going to give information yet you're give it inaccurately! You should be ashamed of yourself, Tsuna."

"Ow…" Tsuna whined, rubbing where Reborn kicked him. Yamamoto just laughed at the usual scene.

"Gah! Stop!" Gokudera pleaded although very much black and blue from Nozomi's beating. "Baseball freak's there…"

"He is?" Nozomi looked back, pausing a fist before Gokudera's face.

And there she saw, the love of her life, Takeshi Yamamoto. Her mood then changed from enraged to happy-high. She then skipped to meet Takeshi Yamamoto.

And as she skipped, something got Reborn's attention. _There's a ring on her finger… A ring… Could it be… a trap?_

Nozomi was on her way to meet Yamamoto, but a few words destroyed her bliss.

"Uhm, hey." Yamamoto started. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you."

_That was fast! _Tsuna's eyes widened at Yamamoto's confrontation to the new peculiar girl.

Nozomi stopped three steps before Yamamoto, and at the sight of him, she felt the world crumble.

_No way… _Nozomi thought, stunned.

"Sorry," Yamamoto followed up casually. "Anyway, we're almost late for school. Maybe we can catch up later then."

The three, together with Reborn, then started walking away.

_No…_ Nozomi thought, still stunned from Yamamoto's words. _This shouldn't be… He's the only person I know that I can rely on!_

"B-But!" Nozomi blurted, stopping the guys. "I really need your help, Takeshi… Please!"

Yamamoto stopped and looked back at her with a broad smile. "Oh yeah? Come on here and let's hear it then!"

Nozomi felt optimistic and immediately went after the boys. She then continued. "They're all after me, all of a sudden, for the same reason," Nozomi's face abruptly showed distress. "And they call themselves _mafia_ and the whatnot." she sighed. "I knew they were only after me, so I left my family."

_Mafia!_ The word echoed in Reborn's head, which alarmed him.

"Ever since this ring and the cube thing came," Nozomi continued. "There was this voice, telling me to always wear the ring. Doing so, I felt stronger and better of myself so suddenly. Together with this was that I discovered a few abilities." Nozomi intertwined her fingers in anxiety. "And that's when they started coming after me. The guys in the black suits come to me saying I can be more powerful, if I join them. They're all telling me to be their guardian in this some sort of family… But I had no idea what they were talking about. So I ran away, and still don't understand a thing… at all."

"So how did Yamamoto get into the picture?" Bianchi cut in.

"Bianchi-san!" Nozomi exclaimed, recognizing another familiar face. "D-do you recognize me?"

"N-no." Bianchi answered. "I believe this is the first time we've met."

"Ani..ki…" Gokudera weakened at the sight of her sister.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I was out shopping for my poison cooking." she answered, lifting the bag.

Tsuna felt his stomach turn.

"So how?" Bianchi followed up.

"I want to know too," Reborn said, looking intently at her.

"As my abilities unfolded, I discovered that I can see the future." Nozomi sadly revealed.

Everyone was appalled at the revelation.

"With that ability, a vision came to me," Nozomi continued. "…That I would be alongside Takeshi and this so-called Vongola family."

Reborn's brows arched with the last two words from Nozomi's lips. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Bianchi just couldn't believe the story they were hearing while Gokudera was out cold, due to his sister's presence.

"But hey," Nozomi went up. "I can't control the visions. They just come to me at random times. And it so happened that that vision came."

_Oh I see…_ Takeshi thought innocently, lightly scratching his head.

_She's so serious about this…_ Tsuna thought.

_Visions, huh? _Bianchi thought, putting on her goggles. _What other things could she have possibly seen?_

_A vision on being with the family? _Gokudera thought, feeling better. _Just unbelievable._

_This girl, _Reborn observed Nozomi's face. _She looks familiar, like I've seen her in a book or something…_

"So please," Nozomi appealed. "It's a matter of time before those weird black suited guys come after me again."

"Tsuna," Reborn called. "You're the boss. You decide."

"Please!" Nozomi pleaded, bowing her head towards Tsuna.

_I know he's the boss. _Nozomi thought. _I saw it. But I guess, to make it to Takeshi I have to win his acceptance…_

"I'll even join this family!" Nozomi declared.

Tsuna felt uneasy, seeing a stranger bow her head so seriously in front of him. "Uh… It's okay. You can be part of the family."

After hearing Tsuna's words, Nozomi lit up with so much happiness. "Thank you so much! I feel so happy! I feel so relieved to be in the hands of someone trustworthy!"

_N-no…_ Tsuna thought. _I'm nothing like that at all…_

"Hey, don't you three have class?" Bianchi asked.

"I totally forgot!" Tsuna realized.

"Come on, Tenth!" Gokudera ran.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ha, I hope we make it before they lock the front gate."

"Let me return the favor, Tsuna-san." Nozomi said. She then put her palm in front of the boys. Then, a bright ray of light shone. And within a few moments, the boys were gone.

The boys arrived just in time, right in front of their school, Namimori High.

"S-she did it!" Tsuna said in awe.

"Y-you're right tenth!" Gokudera agreed, analysing himself.

"She sure is amazing," Yamamoto remarked.

But he was bothered with that new girl.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Preliminary Interview

"Don't you have class, Nozomi?" Bianchi asked after the three left.

"I don't," Nozomi answered confidently. "I graduated early."

"Hey, Amenaka, right?" Reborn asked.

"Yes?" Nozomi responded.

"Lemme see your ring." he requested.

"Uh… Sure." Nozomi agreed and gave her hand to him.

Reborn analyzed the ring on her finger over and over.

_Her hand's dead cold… _Reborn thought. _I know the weather here in Japan is cool but… Something's really up with her._

"So?" Bianchi asked.

"It's real," Reborn affirmed.

"What…" Bianchi replied in awe. "But there are only seven rings…"

"It's the real deal," Reborn said. "It's definitely not a fake. It even works, as you may have seen the portal she made earlier."

Bianchi was speechless.

Reborn had another look at the ring. It was similar from the rest of the Vongola rings, except for the snowflake insignia. He then let go of her hand.

"What else did you see, Amenaka-san?" Reborn asked.

"Besides the vision of me marrying Takeshi… I saw you, Tsuna-kun being boss, Bianchi-neesan, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada, Ryohei-san, Gokudera-san, Lambo-chan, Ipin-chan…" she paused. "Is this what they refer to as 'family'?"

"Yes." Reborn answered casually. Then Leon came to his hand, as a gun. He immediately pointed it towards Nozomi.

"Reborn!" Bianchi exclaimed in shock.

"You sure can name them all, can't you?" Reborn derided. "But trusting you? You come here pleading and you have yet to prove yourself."

"Wait Reborn," Bianchi pleaded. "The girl…"

"The flame you showed earlier, with all the light you used to send the boys to school," Reborn said. "It's unique. In fact, it's too unique. Too unique it looks like you're pretending."

_This is it. _Reborn thought. _I've got to know._

"I see…" Nozomi felt heavy-hearted. "I'm very sure that later, those guys will come for me, just like what happened to Fuuta-kun."

_So she also knows about Fuuta being in the family._ Reborn thought. _This is really something. There's something I'm really missing here…_

_I see. She learned from her visions. _Bianchi thought._ Reborn must be so worked up about her._

"I know doubting a stranger can't be helped." Nozomi said. "But, I myself too, am not so sure anymore. I don't know whether I travelled time or simply teleported. I'm so confused I don't even know who to trust. So I just relied on my visions, to lead me… somewhere."

_Teleportation… Seeing the future…. _Reborn reviewed. _What more does this girl have to offer?_

"But hey," Nozomi interjected. "I'm sure I sent the three to Namimori High. They're definitely not in some other time plane or dimension."

_So she's real. No other intentions._ Reborn concluded. _She's risked so much just to evade the guys after her. And with no other option, she used the power from her ring... even though she has no idea what she's holding onto._

"Let's continue this discussion at Mama's house." Reborn said.

_Oh, this will be my first visit at Tsuna-san's house. I wonder what it's like._ Nozomi wondered.

Bianchi, Nozomi and Reborn then went to the Sawada residence.

"Mama, we're home!" Reborn and Bianchi said, entering the house.

"_Ojyamashimasu!_" Nozomi said.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Sawada came. "Welcome back, Reborn-chan, Bianchi-chan."

"Mrs. Sawada!" Nozomi blurted out excitedly, seeing another familiar face. "It is you! I can't believe it! D-do you recognize me?"

_She has to know me in the least…_ Nozomi hoped.

Mrs. Sawada looked at the new girl. "Are you Tsu-kun's new friend? Oh my! He hasn't introduced you to me." she giggled. "Oh my, if so, may I know your name?"

Nozomi blushed. "N-Nozomi Amenaka, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

_No…_ _Not EVEN her! _Nozomi thought, very disappointed._ I've got to stop pouncing on people and asking them if they know me… I always end up the one embarrassed._

"Mama," Reborn said. "We'll be in the living room."

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Sawada replied. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Mama," Bianchi called. "Would you mind putting these in the refrigerator?" she passed on the bag containing all her ingredients.

"Not at all, Bianchi-chan." Mrs. Sawada gladly accepted the bag and left.

"Now," Reborn settled. "Tell me about the Nozomi before you had that ring."

Nozomi's eyes narrowed. "Well, a lot has changed, Reborn-san; so much so I don't even know where to start."

"Just imagine you're in a new school." Bianchi cut in. "Say your likes, dislikes and all that stuff."

"Ah, I see." Nozomi responded. "Uhm, my name is Nozomi Amenaka. I'm sixteen. You could say I was brought up with two cultures. And so, I have dual nationality. I am Japanese and a _Pilipino_."

_Firipin-jin?_ Reborn thought. _There's something about her…_

Nozomi continued spilling. "With that I can speak three languages, English, Japanese and Filipino. I studied pre-school here in Japan. But then my father had business in the Philippines, so we had to move there. And so I finished my studies all the way there and all that's waiting for me is college. My father is Satoshi Amenaka. My mother is Mayumi Penoña. My dad's a very influential businessman while my mother is an excellent cook. I like sketching, reading and math. My favourite sports are Arnis and Kendo. My favourite Japanese artists are B*A, YU*, and Ayumi Ha**saki. My favourite Filipino artists are-"

"You've got a familiar looking face." Reborn said. "And that mole under your eye… It really reminds me of someone I can't recall so well."

"Eh… This mole," Nozomi felt irritated. "If I could, I would do any means to remove this mole."

"Why is that?" Reborn inquired, curious.

"Because mama says that it means I'll be sad for the rest for the rest of my life or I'll have a very sad life." Nozomi answered. "When I asked papa if I could have my mole removed, he said no as well, even if I was above 18. He said it made me resemble someone important from his side of the family."

"Well I'm with them." Bianchi said, picking up a newspaper. "That's a beauty mark you know. It works as a signature, like a trademark or something."

"Everything has its reason, Nozomi." Reborn said. "You never know where things will bring you."

Nozomi smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Look," Bianchi said, showing the sports newspaper page. "Namimori High's baseball team is going to have a match against Wateseyo's baseball team. You know, it's the school nearby."

"Come on, let's watch." Reborn invited.

Mrs. Sawada came in, hearing the news about the Baseball match. "Oh my? Tsu-kun didn't tell you? His friend Takeshi will be having a game today and he'll be watching."

_That boy…_ _He'll pay…_ Reborn gritted his teeth.

_Takeshi really is into Baseball…_ Nozomi thought.

"I'll get my goggles." Bianchi said.

"Before that," Mrs. Sawada interjected. "You should all eat up. I prepared something in the kitchen. Especially you," she said, looking at Nozomi. "You look so tired and hungry like you've been chased by goons. Haha. Come on to the kitchen."

Nozomi just laughed along, although the joke was actually true.

_Mrs. Sawada is really a kind person…_ Nozomi thought.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Starter

Later on, Bianchi, Reborn and Nozomi went to the local field. As they were looking for seats, Reborn found Tsuna's group, composed of Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei. They went to their place.

"Ah! Reborn-san!" Tsuna noticed as the three arrived.

"You'll have punishment for not telling me about this," Reborn said and sat.

"No Reborn-san!" Tsuna pleaded. But then, was ignored. "Ah, Nozomi-chan's here too." Tsuna said, diverting himself.

"Ah… Hi Tsuna-san…" Nozomi waved at him.

"Up next is Namimori's third batter, Yamamoto Takeshi," the announcer said.

People started cheering wildly as Yamamoto went to the first base.

"Go Yamamoto!" Ryohei shouted. "Go win to the extreme!"

_Good for him._ _He seems to be popular already…_ Nozomi thought.

She then brought out a small sketch book and a pencil from her sling bag. She followed Yamamoto with her eyes as he was waiting for the pitch. In a moment, she suddenly started drawing.

_Nice angle there…_ Nozomi said to herself, drawing. _I'm going to do my best, too._

_So she draws, huh? _Gokudera noticed. _But why is she drawing at such time…?_ His eyes then shifted to Reborn, who was just drinking tea.

The game was going great after Yamamoto scored homerun. Everyone was cheering, except for Reborn and Nozomi. Reborn was just composed while Nozomi was still drawing on her sketchbook.

Finally, the game ended with Namimori winning, and Yamamoto being the winning batter.

After the thrilling game, the group waited for Yamamoto. And when he came, he looked happy as always.

"Yo!" he said, calling their attention.

"Congrats Yamamoto." Tsuna, Gokudera and Bianchi congratulated him.

"Nice work, Yamamoto," Reborn mentioned.

"All right!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Let's celebrate to the extreme!"

"Uh, sure." Yamamoto said. "Let's go _home_."

Everyone rejoiced, since it meant free, unlimited sushi for everyone at Takesushi.

"Hey, Nozomi," Bianchi called, as she noticed Nozomi was being left behind.

"Yes, Bianchi-neesan?" Nozomi looked up from her sketchbook, since she still wasn't finished with her sketch.

"Come with us," Bianchi invited.

Nozomi smiled and looked at the guys. Everyone was still congratulating Yamamoto, saying things that happened during the game. And, Yamamoto looked very happy on the win.

_He really loves Baseball,_ Nozomi thought, smiling. _I better go along then._

"Sure, Bianchi-neesan." Nozomi answered and followed.

Everyone was in Takesushi, including Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and Ipin (who weren't in the game for some reason), still congratulating Yamamoto on the win earlier.

"Thanks, everyone!" Yamamoto answered enthusiastically,

"All right! Let's party to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

And indeed, the celebration started.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Remember**

Everyone was enjoying one another, except Nozomi, who was alone on the quiet side of the place, finishing her drawing. The

Yamamoto noticed her all along the celebration, not joining the laughs and all.

_That's the girl from this morning,_ Yamamoto thought. He looked at her and something caught his eye. _Hey, isn't that…_

He saw _it_ with his very own eyes. She was wearing _it_. It seemed familiar to him somehow. But he had to confirm that that was _it_. But he had no other option but to approach the girl proclaiming that she would be the one he'll marry.

It was uneasy for him, for a friendly-approachable-type of guy. But, what the heck; he approached her anyway.

"Yo!" he called, arriving by Nozomi's table. "Nozomi, right?"

_Of all the times to choose, why now? _Nozomi thought. _I'm not yet finished with this…_

"Uh, yeah…" Nozomi paused from drawing and slightly blushed. "Hi."

Yamamoto's eyes shifted from her face to the table, and he noticed a sketchpad.

"May I?" he asked Nozomi, gesturing towards the sketchpad.

"S-sure," Nozomi answered nervously. Nozomi then hesitantly passed the sketchpad to Yamamoto.

_Oh no…_ Nozomi worried. _What will he say…?_

Yamamoto got a hold of the sketchbook. He observed it. It was the A4 spring bind type, having blank thick beige covers and a few pages for drawing. He then opened the sketchbook.

"Wow!" Yamamoto said as he opened on the first page. He continued looking page after page, making Nozomi more nervous. "These are great, Nozomi." he continued observing the drawings in the sketchpad.

"Uh, thanks." Nozomi blushed.

_Will he remember?_ Nozomi wondered.

Yamamoto then arrived at the final page. He froze and said, "Nice. I like this the most." He showed the page to Nozomi. "It's me, from the game earlier, isn't it?"

It was a sketch of him, standing tall and proud while waiting for the pitch.

Nozomi then felt relief and delight rush through her chest, seeing the drawing. _That's the one…_ Nozomi thought. _He likes it!_

"Yeah," Nozomi answered, looking down, obviously shy. "I'm glad you like it."

Yamamoto went back with the other pages, comparing the different sketches she made. After that, he closed the sketchpad and quietly laid it down on the table.

Silence ruled between the two.

_Is this it?_ Nozomi though. _Gah…_

_Is that the real thing?_ Yamamoto thought, looking at the thing he noticed earlier.

"Uhm, Nozomi, if I may ask," Yamamoto began. "Where did you get that necklace?"

He had his whole attention on Nozomi, especially at the necklace around her neck.

_So he finally noticed…_ Nozomi thought with a combination of relief and anxiety. _Does… he remember everything then?_

"Ah, this necklace?" Nozomi responded, fondling the main pendant of the necklace, which happened to be a teardrop-shaped stone of unidentifiable color.

"It was years back," Nozomi recalled. "My mother was conversing with someone. It was your mother, Takeshi."

Yamamoto looked away, hearing the word.

Nozomi continued. "We were playing back then, and they were chatting. I'm not so sure with the conversation itself. It seems that our mothers arranged us." Nozomi paused for a sigh. "And there was my talk with your mother, Takeshi. She gave me this necklace."

"Nozomi-chan, I'll be giving you this necklace, okay?" Mrs. Yamamoto put the necklace around little Nozomi's neck. "There."

"Wow, it's so pretty…" Little Nozomi said in awe, looking at the necklace around her neck.

"Yes it is," Mrs. Yamamoto replied, smiling at the innocent girl. "You better take good care of it because, it means you'll be marrying Takeshi-kun in the future. All right?"

"Okay!" Little Nozomi mindlessly answered.

Takeshi suddenly remembered everything. _I remember! Mom told me as well when I was younger! I think Dad was also okay with it…_

"Takeshi, you see my necklace right?" Mrs. Yamamoto asked.

"Yes Mama." Little Takeshi answered. "It's pretty. And you said Dad gave it to you."

"Yes that's right." Mrs. Yamamoto replied. "But I have to give it to someone."

"Huh? To who? And why?" Little Takeshi frantically asked.

"Don't you worry," Mrs. Yamamoto reassured, patting her little boy's head. "I'll be giving it to your friend, Nozomi. When she haves this, it means you'll be marrying her, okay?"

"Ah okay. If its Nozomi-chan, she'll really take care of it." he replied and broadly smiled to his mother.

"But because of my father's business, my family and I suddenly had to move. So we parted." Nozomi said, clasping her hands. "Remember?"

"Yeah I do." Yamamoto grinned.

"_Sayonara_, Takeshi-kun." Little Nozomi bode. (Sayonara = goodbye)

"Wait, Nozomi-chan!" Little Takeshi cried. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay?"

"Of course, silly!" Little Nozomi giggled.

"Promise me! A pinky promise that we'll meet again!" Little Takeshi said, offering his little finger towards Little Nozomi..

"Okay. Pinky promise." Little Nozomi responded, locking her own little finger with Little Takeshi.

"Pinky promise," Little Takeshi repeated. The two kids crossed their pinkies and parted off as Little Nozomi was called by her mother.

"_Saynora,_ Nozomi-chan!" Little Takeshi exclaimed, as the car Little Nozomi was on moved.

"I treasured the necklace ever since," Nozomi said, reddening as her long wavy brown hair fell to her face. She then swept it away behind her ear. "But I kept it away for some time, for safe keeping. Yet it was amazing, I felt safe whenever I wore it. Maybe, it was because I was so sure that Takeshi-kun would wait for me, like he promised. And so… that's pretty much it." Nozomi looked up, showing a small yet adorable smile.

_I finally remember_. Yamamoto thought, smiling at Nozomi.

"So, why'd you come back to Namimori?" Yamamoto asked. "With all the fun earlier, I guess the story… slipped out. Sorry 'bout that."

Nozomi suddenly felt uncomfortable and sighed. "Weird black suited guys are after me… and this," she showed the ring to Yamamoto.

"I see. That's a Vongola ring. Just like mine, see?"

"Found the target," a guy in a black suit uttered on a certain communication device. "She's in a sushi house called Takesushi, here in Namimori."

"Good work as always, Osmond." a voice responded from his earpiece. "Get ready for operation."

"Yes, Desmond-sama." the guy replied back.

"So that's what family means," Nozomi said. "From my visions, I saw that Tsuna was addressed as boss very often. And then Reborn-san was there as well, he wa-!"

Someone then grabbed Nozomi.

"Nobody move!" The guy in the black suit declared loudly. He took Nozomi and locked her around his arm, which slightly choked her.

_Mafia_, Reborn thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Pre-emptive Assault**

"Nozomi!" Yamamoto shouted.

The others looked up, hearing Yamamoto's voice.

Nozomi struggled against the black suited guy's hold but, he was too strong.

Another guy in a black suit entered. His bangs were down and neatly parted. He wore black thick framed eyeglasses and a dead serious look.

_It's him again. But, how did they find me so quickly? _Nozomi wondered, looking at the new guy's despicable get-up of black corporate. _And why only him and one guy?_

"Thank you Osmond," the guy with black frames stepped in, lightly wiping his nails on his black tie. "Just don't suffocate her though. We still need her."

"Yes, Desmond-sama." the one holding Nozomi answered with reverence.

"Let Nozomi go!" Tsuna demanded, wearing his gloves.

"Tenth, look!" Gokudera took notice. "Not everyone's reacting… _Aniki_, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo… or even Yamamoto's dad!"

"A mist guardian," Reborn said.

_It's only us. _Reborn thought. _Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, me and the girl…_ his eyes shifted to the others._ And the two guys. It's something to exempt the others…_

"He's already secluded us in a mist barrier. However, it's only us because we happened to be within the barrier's diameter…" Reborn stated. "And they want to make this a quick trip."

"Oh look, they've got a baby on their side, how silly!" the Desmond guy chuckled, tilting his glasses back. "But that's a good observation, under record time." he swiftly looked at his shiny silver luxury watch.

"They're nothing close to silly!" Nozomi shouted, resisting from the Osmond guy's arm lock. "Unlike you! Took you time to find me!"

"Shut up girly!" Osmond restricted Nozomi on his arm. Then the ring on Osmond's finger flared indigo flames.

_That should hold her,_ Osmond thought proudly, casting an illusion around Nozomi's neck.

Desmond took two steps. "Aggressive as ever, huh, Nozomi?" He asked, looking closer at her as if she were some unique specimen.

"Get your sordid face away from me. You look disgusting." She grunted back.

Desmond straightened up, sneering. "Oh no worries, Nozomi. So do the idiots here. They look too disgusting to me."

"How dare you call the Vongola disgusting!" Gokudera stepped forward, bringing out bombs. "You'll pay for saying that!"

"We're ready when you are, to the extreme!" Ryohei stepped forward as well, showing his fists.

"We'll get Nozomi back!" Tsuna declared. "You won't get away without a fight!"

_Chrome isn't here…_ Tsuna thought. _We'll have a hard time fighting these mist guardians… _Tsuna observed the two guys 's indigo flames. _But we'll deal with them anyway._

"Vongola? A bunch of middle school kids? You've got to be kidding me," Osmond jeered. "But if you say you're Vongola… " A smile then grew on his face. "Then this might be worth something…"

"Go Osmond," Desmond commanded.

"With pleasure, sir." Osmond responded and let go of Nozomi. Osmond summoned out his a battle torch bearing his mist flame. "Let's play kiddies," he said, suddenly multiplying to three.

"I'll take this one," Gokudera said, heading to the one on the left.

"Don't leave me out to the extreme!" Ryohei charged to the one on the right.

The last clone then moved towards Tsuna and started attacking him.

Takeshi froze, noticing Nozomi's state.

_Nozomi_, he thought, focused on her._ Is suffering…_

"Your little doll's no more!" a bully took away Little Nozomi's doll.

Little Nozomi then started crying. "N-No! G-give it back!"

"Haha! Nozomi's such a crybaby!" another said.

"Look at you! You can't reach it!" another added, laughing.

Little Takeshi was on the watch.

_I can't breathe…_ Nozomi thought, feeling suffocated and unable to breathe normally.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Yamamoto brought out his sword, charging towards Desmond.

"Who are you?" Takeshi demanded, as he grabbed Desmond's shirt. "What family are you from?"

"At last, someone asked." Desmond laughed. "According to research, you're Nozomi's beloved, Takeshi Yamamoto, isn't it?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Yamamoto demanded fiercely, tightening his grip on Desmond's shirt.

Desmond laughed a bit. "How impatient. But since you asked, my name is Desmond Havel, while that person is my subordinate, Osmond Dist." Desmond paused to look at how Osmond was.

"Take that!" Gokudera said, throwing bombs to one of the Osmond clones. Explosions followed. But the clone was still standing. Gokudera gritted his teeth and continued battling.

"Anyway," Desmond continued, smiling. "We're from the Vectro family. And our boss sent me off for this special girl," he gestured to Nozomi. "who has a very high potential on to being a guardian of our family."

"He…Help," Nozomi pleaded. "I can't … breathe…!"

_Illusions!_ Yamamoto thought, remembering his encounter with Genshiki. _That's it!_

"You…!" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed on Desmond but let go and focused on Nozomi. "Nozomi! It's just an illusion! Don't let it get to you!"

Yamamoto's voice permeated Nozomi's state, triggering a past memory.

"STOP IT! GIVE IT BACK!" Little Takeshi charged.

"Takeshi-kun…" Little Nozomi said, seeing him.

"Huh, kiddies joined forces. No point, I won't beat up someone as weak as him," one said.

"Here," the other said, throwing back Little Nozomi's doll. "You can have your stupid doll back."

"Let's go, they might wail all day," another one said.

The bullies then left.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Little Takeshi asked.

"Uh-huh," Little Nozomi smiled. "Me and Pochi-chan are now okay, because you saved us, Takeshi-kun!"

Nozomi heard Yamamoto's words and heeded it.

_There's nothing constricting me anymore._ Nozomi thought. _I can breathe normally again._

Reborn focused on Nozomi. _Everyone's doing their part Amenaka-san. Now prove me you're worthy of being part of this family_, he thought. _Because I know the ring you own is no faux_. _Prove me wrong… Prove yourself to all of us!_

Nozomi was then able to free herself from the illusionary chains Osmond left.

_Crap! _Desmond thought as he saw Nozomi free. _She's freed herself! We might lose her!_

_That's my girl, _Yamamoto thought triumphantly.

On the other side, Osmond is having a hard time with Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei.

_They've destroyed most of the clones and it's almost all on me. _I can deal with five people at once, Osmond thought. _But, these three are guardians and one of them is a sky guardian._

"X – Burner: Air!" Tsuna declared.

Osmond then struggled with Tsuna's attack. _This is no good… At this rate…_

Yamamoto pointed his sword towards Desmond. "Nozomi-chan's good, isnt' she?" he advanced. "Now you'll-"

Desmond ignored the threat and noticed something with Nozomi. _Something's on with her again…!_

Yamamoto cornered Desmond with his blade.

_Clones… More… _Osmond summoned.

"Maximum Canon!" Ryohei exclaimed, erasing another one of Osmond's clones. "Stop summoning to the extreme!"

"Thanks Turf top," Gokudera said, charging towards another pair of Osmond clones.

"Just a little bit more…" Osmond uttered, creating a few more clones.

"Now tell me!" Yamamoto demanded. "How'd you know about everything? Nozomi, me…. Everything!"

_I'm dead. I'm cornered. I'm sorry, boss. _Desmond thought, helpless. _My spells are not working against them… Punish me as you will._

"V-Vectro Quinto had a method of e-extraction," Desmond shook and stuttered in fear. "But I s-swear! I know nothing about it! All I know is that he took her into a room and… that's it! I hear shrieks and-"

A light shone then shone across the barrier. It was so bright it got everyone's attention, making them pause from their battles.

It was Nozomi.

_It's that again…_ Desmond thought. _What in the name…?_

_Something's on with Amenaka… _Reborn observed as he shielded his eyes from the bright white light.

_What's happening with her…? _Tsuna wondered, noticing the beaming light.

"Shiny to the extreme!" Ryohei shielded his eyes.

"What's happening!" Gokudera exclaimed in confusion.

"Nozomi!" Yamamoto shouted, heading towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Meeting**

Nozomi arrived in some dimension. She was floating and all alone. It was all dark and full of white dots, similar to snowflakes, falling down. However, she didn't feel any cold. After a while, she got herself and landed down on space.

_Where… am I? _Nozomi wondered.

_It's about time,_ a voice said. _I've been waiting for you… for so long…_

Somehow it came to Nozomi, that in the real world, she was dead unconscious that her eyes were pure white.

Nozomi took a few steps and froze at the sight. She saw a woman, definitely older than her, but looked like her. Nozomi observed her. She noticed that the woman had the same mole she had below her eye. She saw that the woman's hair was up in a bun, with a beautiful sparkling lace. Both her eyes and hair were deep black. She thought that she was beautiful (without bias) and then noticed the woman's sad eyes.

_Is she lonely? _Nozomi wondered. _Or do her eyes just really look like that?_

"Nozomi?" the woman called. "Are you there?"

Nozomi somehow recognized the gentle voice and replied. "You… You must be the voice, from before, when I escaped…"

"Yes, it was me." the woman asserted. "But, it is sad to say we have not much time today…"

_Her clothes look familiar,_ Nozomi thought, looking at the woman's clothes. _Where have I seen those clothes before?_

She had some sort of shawl around her shoulders with a gem to keep them together. Her top was made of sparkling fibres and it had wide sleeves with curved ends. And her skirt was long and pleated, with amazing embroidery and color combination of white and gold. She looked like a different type of goddess to Nozomi.

The woman took Nozomi's hands. "Listen to me, child."

Nozomi was all ears as she felt the woman's cold yet soft and smooth hands.

"My name is Nieve," the woman said. "You are my chosen heir, to be the next guardian of snow for Vongola. You have to prove yourself, Nozomi Amenaka, that you are worthiest candidate, to inherit all of my abilities." The Nieve woman slowly vanished, like white powder slowly being blown away by a gentle wind. "So then, I hope to know more about you, soon, _Wish in the Rain._"

_Wish in the rain,_ Nozomi laughed to herself. _Mother said that's my name, if translated. It sounds so dramatic… So dramatic it's as if something big is going to happen…_


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Empowered**

With all the guys observing the unconscious Nozomi, they stepped back as Nozomi shone again. Moreover, the ring on her finger shone so bright with white flames, accompanied with snowdrop-like substances.

_Oh no! She's official! _Desmond panicked. _I better-_

"I don't think so, Desmond," Nozomi said in a different, threatening tone as she opened her eyes. "You'll never have me again, Desmond. Nor will Armond. I'll never be one of you. EVER." Nozomi took a step and instantly, she was in front of Demsond. The white flame on her right hand flared even more. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"All right," Desmond grinned, secretly making a fist with mist flames by his side. "Then let me see what-!"

"I don't think so," Yamamoto pointed his sword on Desmond's nape. "Just you try to move an inch,"

Desmond clicked his tongue. He couldn't move his fist which was a few inches away from Nozomi, because he was on the brink of being killed by Yamamoto.

_Tch, and Nozomi's in front. I can't move much… An illusion won't do with these two watching me…_

"Desmond…sama…" Osmond moaned, after being blown by extreme blows of punches and minor X-burner attacks. "We… can… not…"

"Tell Armond I'm Vongola," Nozomi reminded, pointing her fingers on Desmond's forehead. The white flame from her hand all transferred and compressed to her finger.

"Snow flare." Nozomi said.

A hot white flame then infiltrated Desmond's mind, weakening him down to his knees. "Just… you wait… We'll be… back…" He then roughly coughed.

Although pretty much beaten up, Osmond then rushed towards his master. "Desmond-sama!" He then tended to his master. "I should've warned you more… that flame… made her escape from Armond's hands in the first place…"

_White flame,_ Reborn thought. _This ought to be interesting… She even beat a mist guardian with such a small flame._

Osmond then assisted Desmond to stand. He then glared at Nozomi, making scornful faces.

As Desmond got up, he warned Nozomi. "Nozomi Amenaka, prepare … We will come back for you. The Vectro family will forcibly take you back, Vongola or not." he then coughed a bit. "That's for sure. Just you wait for Vectro Quinto. Prepare for his coming."

Nozomi looked pitifully at Desmond, narrowing her dark brown eyes. "I'm not scared, Desmond." she replied towards Desmond. "I'm ready for him anytime."

"See you soon then, Nozomi-chan," Desmond bode mockingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Discoveries**

The mist barrier made by Desmond slowly faded away. Things somehow went back to normal but the people included in the barrier came out exhausted and looked beat up.

"Please come again!" Yamamoto's dad exclaimed, as he notice the two black suited guys exit Takesushi.

"That girl…" Desmond uttered. "Has too much… We'll definitely return for her… But, the boss…" his voice shook.

Osmond quietly rolled his lips. "I understand Desmond-sama." Osmond replied, assisting him outside.

Nozomi calmed down and went back to her usual self.

"And there he goes," Nozomi stated, as the two finally went out.

"Hey, Amenaka-san," Reborn called.

Nozomi went to him. "Y-yes, Reborn-san?"

"I'll be talking to you later, in private. I'll be waiting at the nearby playground."

"Uhm… Okay."

"Nozomi!" Tsuna called, walking towards her, along with Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"You were so cool and shiny to the extreme!" Ryohei gladly complimented.

"I'm all right," Nozomi answered Tsuna. She then faced Ryohei. "Thank you, Ryohei-san."

"Oh my! You're right Kyoko-chan! There _is_ someone new!" Haru said, cutting into the commotion focused on Nozomi.

_Stay calm Nozomi…_ Nozomi thought, stopping herself on to pouncing on seeing another pair of familiar faces greeting her.

"Hi everyone," Kyoko greeted, smiling adorably. "Now I see why you're all gathered here."

_Ah… Kyoko-chan…_ Tsuna blushed.

"Uhm… Hello. I'm Nozomi Amenaka. Nice to meet you," Nozomi introduced herself to them.

"Yeah Kyoko!" Ryohei exclaimed at his little sister. "Like I told you earlier, she's really extreme!"

"Ah, really?" Kyoko gently laughed. "By the way, this is my brother, Sasagawa Ryohei and I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." she bowed her head.

"I'm Haru Miura! Nice to meet you!" Haru beamed and bowed as well.

_It's Haru and Kyoko,_ Nozomi thought, relieved. _They're adorable as ever. Good thing I didn't scare them off…_

"Nice to meet you, Ryohei-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." Nozomi bowed back and smiled at them. She then noticed her sketchbook on the table she was on earlier. "Ah, excuse me; I have to get something back,"

Nozomi walked back to the table but suddenly had the urge to look back at the happy group.

_Everyone's so happy… And there's Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan, _Nozomi thought. _Just as playful as ever. Compared to what I've seen in Vectro, Vongola is a really happy family._

"Uhm… Nozomi," Yamamoto came up on Nozomi.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun," Nozomi recognized him, looking away from the bunch. "What is it?"

"It… must be a shock for you, eh?" he asked. "S-sorry for all that-"

"I'm okay, Takeshi-kun. No need to worry," Nozomi gladly replied. "I'm the one supposed to be apologizing to all of you, causing this entire ruckus to get me back from those guys." Nozomi looked again at Tsuna and the others.

"Thanks to you and your friends, I'm okay. Thanks a lot, really." Nozomi smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're heck of a bunch," Yamamoto replied happily, secretly trying to sneak away Nozomi's sketchbook, which he noticed as well was on top of the table they were on earlier.

"Hey!" Nozomi caught him. "Give that back!"

Yamamoto just laughed, although caught red-handed. "Ahaha, here you go."

"Thank you," Nozomi said as she got her sketchbook back. She then kept it in her bag. "I'll be going then," she stood.

"Where?" Yamamoto suddenly stood up.

"Home." Nozomi answered with a bewildered look.

"Home here in Namimori or…?"

Nozomi laughed as she got Yamamoto's question. "Ahaha, here in Namimori, silly."

"D-do you want me to accompany you home then?" Yamamoto offered, stuttering a bit.

"That'd be great but," Nozomi answered, holding on the strap of her bag. "Your dad's looking at me suspiciously and you still have guests to entertain. I'm okay. I'll visit. See you then, Takeshi-kun," Nozomi bode.

"See you later, Nozomi." Yamamoto said.

Nozomi smiled back and made her way to the door. _Just like before, I visit him because his mom's too strict on not letting him out.____But at least, we get to play when I do visit him._

"_Sumimasen,_" Mrs. Amenaka comes into the humble Takesushi. "Is my little Nozomi here?"

Mrs. Yamamoto comes out. "Oh yes. She and Takeshi-kun are playing. Come, come."

The two mothers go to where their children are playing and observe the totally innocent atmosphere between them.

"Someday Nozomi, I'll be the greatest, bestest baseball player in the world! I'm going major!" Takeshi said proudly, swinging a carton tube in the air.

"Nozomi-chan, your mother's here to pick you up," Mrs. Yamamoto cut in.

"Aww!" the two moaned.

"Can't you pick her up later?" Takeshi asked Nozomi's mother.

"Don't worry, Takeshi-kun," Nozomi stood up. "When that day comes, I'll definitely be there to kiss your injuries away!" She pecked a kiss on Little Takeshi's cheek. "See you then!" she bode and went to her mother.

Nozomi stopped right before the door. She then ran back to Takeshi. As she did, Takeshi was baffled why she was doing so.

"By the way Takeshi-kun," Nozomi beamed at him. "Congratulations on the game earlier. It was great. It's another step to your dream then!" she then gave Takeshi a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you!" she then ran outside.

Yamamoto smiled and blushed a bit. _Just like before, _he thought happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Another Mystery**

Just nearby Takesushi, a conversation between two "souls" has started.

"You are just too meticulous, aren't you?" A man wearing a combination of blue and white Heian aristocrat clothing inquired the woman observing Nozomi.

"Ah, Asari," a woman had taken notice of her newly arrived companion. "You think so?"

"Maybe, it's because every detail mattered to you, Nieve." Asari responded.

Nieve continued watching Nozomi. "She's perfect," she turned back, and her long pleated skirt mimicked her movement. "In a way… I can see." she smiled. "I know she's a strong girl, won't you agree, Asari?"

"Yes dear," he replied mildly. "But I'm afraid there are still problems concerning her…"


	11. Chapter 11

**11 Talks**

After exiting Takesushi, Nozomi went to the local playground, as Reborn told her earlier. Nozomi arrived at the playground. However, the playground was empty. So she went and sat on a vacant swing and tried to swing herself.

Around her seventh swing, Reborn appeared and called her. "Hey, new girl."

Nozomi stopped the swing with her feet. "Reborn-san?" she looked around, following the direction of the voice.

Reborn transferred in front of Nozomi. "Good, you're here." his tone then changed. "We still have our talk… about you."

"I know." Nozomi answered depressingly. "That's why I'm here."

"You guys have been up to something, haven't you?" Bianchi interrogated. "It was deeeeeaaad obvious, you know."

"Well…" Tsuna replied. "You got it right."

"Those guys should be ashamed to the extreme," Ryohei said. "It's against men's principles to hurt females!" he then gobbled up a couple of sushi variants.

"Just slow down, Oni-san…" Tsuna warned Ryohei. "You might choke on them…"

"Aniki," Gokudera called his sister. "You noticed the two black suited guys, right?"

_Good thing Bianchi-san has her goggles on,_ Tsuna thought, relieved.

"Yeah I did," she did. "They entered and they sat down near Nozomi's place. All of a sudden, you guys went there and… did business."

"Well, we fought them." Gokudera said.

"In a mist barrier," Tsuna added.

"It was extremely bright white!" Ryohei cut in.

"The new girl's so strong…" Gokudera commented, biting on his thumb. "But her flame… is weird. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed. "And her attack, _snow flare_. It doesn't make sense at all…"

"Snow flare?" Bianchi asked. "_Snow_… flare? Bright white? Are you guys saying…?"

"Yep," Gokudera raised his brows. "She might really be an important and powerful…" Gokudera hesitated a bit. "…Guardian, with a rare kind of flame."

"YAHAHAHAHA!" Lambo laughed arrogantly, breaking the serious atmosphere. "Have any of you seen Reborn-san? 'Cause I'm gonna challenge him to a wasabi eating contest! I'm gonna prove to him I'm waaaaaay better than him! YAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now that stupid cow mentioned it," Gokudera noticed. "Where is he?"

"I… don't know." Tsuna answered, obviously clueless onto where his home tutor was.

"Ah! Reborn! Where are you?" Bianchi cried dramatically.

"I'll take you on, Lambo!" Ryohei said.

Haru, Kyoko and Ipin applauded for Ryohei.

"Yay! Go oniisan!" Kyoko cheered.

"ALL RIGHT!" Lambo exclaimed. "Eat this spoonful of wasabi without flinching after!"

"SURE!" Ryohei accepted. He then took the spoonful of wasabi from Lambo. As he was about to go into position, he slipped because of a wet tissue on the floor. All the wasabi on the spoon was gone.

"AAAAA!" Gokudera screamed, feeling something wet and sticky landed on his head.

"G-Gokudera!" Tsuna went to him. But as he did, he could hardly stop himself from laughing. After Tsuna, everybody else followed with the laughter.

"D-don't laugh at me! Help me!" Gokudera pleaded frantically. "W-what's so funny anyway?"

"Octopus head…" Ryohei laughed. "You look like you have a pile of poo on your head…! Wahahaha!"

Yamamoto laughed along with the occurrence but said nothing at all with the discussion on Nozomi.

"Takeshi," Mr. Yamamoto called his son.

Takeshi then went to his father. "Pops?"

"You help your friend there, okay?" Mr. Yamamoto said, even chuckling a bit for himself.

"Sure." he said, making his way to Gokudera.

"But before that," Mr. Yamamoto stopped his son. "That was Nozomi, Amenaka's daughter, right?"

He looked back. "Y-yeah."

"It's been a long time…" Mr. Yamamoto sighed. "Is she asking on the wedding already? 'Cause, I don't have enough money on me yet."

"Pops," Takeshi smiled at him. "I haven't put a ring on her yet. No worries." he laughed.

"Then I guess she really is the real deal." Mr. Yamamoto said. "She has your mother's necklace. It's enough proof that-"

"Pops!" Takeshi suddenly bowed in front of him. His father took a step back with the surprising move.

"I… know." Mr. Yamamoto smiled a bit. "But, with Baseball and school, now's not the time. Besides, these things take time."

"I know, Pops." Takeshi rose up. "I'm just telling you so you know."

"Okay then." Mr. Yamamoto replied. "Now go help your friend, he's freaking out…"

Takeshi just laughed and went back to the others. Later on, the party ended and the others went home.

"I'll definitely make that vision true," Takeshi said to himself, getting into bed. "I'll definitely marry her."


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Decode**

"Reborn-san," Nozomi called to him. "Am I the only person with this kind of flame? Why me?" Nozomi asked gloomily.

"I'm wondering too, to be honest." Reborn answered. "But for someone to join the family, you don't even have a background on mafia?"

"I'm sorry," Nozomi said in a very apologetic tone. "I see my family very influential in different worlds of transactions like mafias, but, my father has drawn the line on dealing with these mafia groups. He doesn't want anyone closely related to him to get involved with the mafia. Like, get killed or taken hostage or something else worse… If there is anything worse than those."

"You have one benevolent father," Reborn commented. "Lucky you. Anyway, tell me what happened with you earlier, during the encounter with those Vectro guys."

"M-my ring showed a strong white flame," Nozomi felt uneasy, not really knowing what to answer. "Then, you could say the flame consumed me. After that, I was in this space, talking to a certain woman."

"Woman?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," Nozomi affirmed. "She said her name's Nieve. She also said that I'm her chosen heir unto being the Vongola guardian of snow… or something like that."

_Nieve?_ Reborn thought over the name. He then got everything. _It all makes sense now!_

"Your flame's white, snow flare, you _immobilized_ Desmond and Nieve!" Reborn enumerated. "That's it, Amenaka-sa-"

"Wait…!" Nozomi interfered. "Reborn-san, I feel…" Nozomi's head was all wobbly, she was losing herself again.

"Amenaka-san!" Reborn shouted.

Nozomi lost consciousness again. She was back in the dimension she entered during the encounter with the Vectro guys. Nozomi was floating again, with her eyes were completely white, and some spirit seems to have entered her body.

In the real world, she was holding on the swing with her head bowed down. For some reason she wasn't falling from the swing. It simply looked like she just fell asleep.

"She's out cold," Reborn said, observing Nozomi. "But I'm guessing she's going to have a word with her…" he crossed over his arms and looked after Nozomi's body.

"How interesting it is to see you, Nozomi," the woman whom Nozomi encountered said. "You may be similar to me, know my name, but you have no idea who I really am, do you?"

"I have no idea on who you are, or what is happening with me, Nieve-sama." Nozomi replied.

"Oh please no," Nieve stepped back. "Not with the 'sama'…"

"I am sorry," Nozomi apologized. "But I think it best to show respect towards" Nozomi thought for a while. "…towards predecessors."

"How lovely, the way you reason." Nieve complimented. "Well then, shall I tell more of myself then?"

"Please do," Nozomi gave way.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: oh yeah. I've already published this much and yet I don't put in stuff that follows. well anyway, now I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. My characters are only the things I own so far from this story. Any relations to real people or fictitious characters, and the like are purely coincidental.**

**13 Forehand Perspective**

"Before anything else, I would like to explain things to you." Nieve said.

Nozomi replied with a puzzled face.

"You are currently asleep, dreaming all of this in the real world." Nieve added.

Nozomi nodded slowly. "Oh…kay."

"Anyhow, back to business." Nieve smiled. "My name is Nieve Aizu. I was born in a wealthy family. My father is Japanese businessman while my mother is a maiden foreigner. He and my mother met during a certain encounter. After courtship and hardships, they married. Since my father was a businessman, a lot of transactions were made with his partners and, he had to travel a lot. He was always bringing me along to his trips in order for me to learn his ways. However, I knew that he was just going to use me to have more business connections. Even so, I didn't mind. We went traveling back and forth, from Japan to my mother's home country. It was definitely endless, but, I somehow saw it stable."

"Just… like me." Nozomi realized.

Nieve smiled. "Until one day, an aristocrat came as my father's visitor, asking for the payment of my father's debt."

-FLASHBACK-

It was in an enclosed Japanese room, with the sliding doors and tatami mats. There were four people; three were men and one was a woman. There was a man with a slightly bald head, his face a bit aged; he was facing his debtor, and behind this debtor were his companion and his companion's wife.

"Have you no shame? You know only too well that today is the day of the payment of your debt." the debtor, who was in respectable blue and white Japanese aristocrat clothing, said.

"I am very sorry, sir, but recently my funds have been coming low," the slightly bald man bowed his head. "I cannot pay you unless…." he trailed off.

"Unless?" the debtor asked.

"I hear you are a bachelor, sir." the older man slightly raised his head, looking if his debtor was paying close attention. "If so, it leaves me no other choice, but to present my only child, my only daughter, to you."

"I WILL NOT GO FOR SUCH TRANSACTIONS!" the debtor turned red. "This goes against her will of being a person!"

The older man bowed his head again. "But, I have no other choice, sir; she is the only medium I can think of…"

"Enough of this foolishness," the debtor's companion interjected. "I want to hear this girl. Asari," the man faced his friend. "I believe you are right. This is unbelievable."

"He is desperate after all, Giotto." Asari replied to his companion, looking pitifully at the older man. "At times like this, he'd do anything he can to-"

"Very well then," the older man sat up. "I shall hear my daughter's voice out. Come out, Nieve."

A sliding door slowly opened. A young woman emerged and presented herself, bowing towards her father and his guests. She was beautiful; nothing was on her face, her hair was neatly tied up and her clothes simply matched her.

_Her daughter is indeed beautiful, but, she's only being used, _Asari thought disappointedly. _I must find a way to help her…_

"Permission to speak, father?" the woman asked.

"Go on," the old man replied confidently. "You most likely have an idea on what to say."

"I am in honour, to be of my father's…advantage." the woman started. "I am willing to serve him as he wan-"

"Liar. I can really tell." Asari's companion, Giotto, boldly said towards the woman.

The woman suddenly raised her head in disbelief.

"What is your name?" Giotto asked.

"E-excuse me?" the woman was dazed with the man's words.

"Your name?" Giotto repeated.

"N-Nieve, sir." she answered nervously.

"Stop lying to yourself, Nieve. Is this is how you understand the difference between love and being grateful to someone? Marrying a complete stranger?"

"Giotto-" Asari tried to calm him.

"But, I love my father…" Nieve weakly replied.

"Enough," the old man halted.

"I would like to say something, sir," Asari cut in.

"Go ahead," the older man permitted.

"These things take time, sir. I wish you understand that. And as so, I am willing to court her." he paused to look at the woman and looked back at him. "And if time comes for marriage, I shall say so. No, I mean, _we_ shall say so." Asari straightened up, smiling. "Sir, if you do not see to my wishes, then the debt you have from me shall have interest, an increase per day of delay of payment. If you agree to my terms, then your debt may as well be cut into half, and we are both happy."

"Y-yes sir! I agree!" the man bowed immediately. After a second, he raised his head a bit. "But, what if, you don't… enjoy her company? I mean, if the marriage does not…"

"One-fourth will only be deducted," Asari replied. "At least then, you have given me a friend."

_A friend… _the woman felt uncomfortable.

"Agreed." the man replied.

The two men bowed their heads at one another.

"Sir, if you may, please escort my guests out." Asari asked as he rose. "I wish to speak with your daughter in private."

"Yes, Ugetsu-sama," the older man stood. So did Asari's companions.

"I guess it is resolved, Giotto," Giotto's wife stood and smiled. "Isn't that nice?"

"Yes it is, dear." Giotto answered. He then faced Asari. "We are off then, Asari."

"See you soon, Giotto," he bode and faced his wife. "See you as well, Giotto's ever-beloved," Asari teased.

"Yes, see you," the woman giggled as she and Giotto were escorted out by the older man.

The two sat in silence after the others left the room.

"Y-yes, Ugetsu-sama?" Nieve stuttered, breaking the silence between them.

She was so nervous. She felt a drop of sweat run down her face. She knitted her fingers, one over the other, practically fidgeting on her place. Anything could be done, now that she was alone, with the peculiar stranger, who just stood up to her father.

"I…" Asari started, alerting Nieve to straighten up.

Nieve went back to her proper sitting posture.

"I… am pure-born Japanese. In fact, I am an official. You could say, therefore, I am a man of aspirations and so." Ugetsu started. "However, I am not just any other man you may come across in this land; I am a well-bred and well-raised man, with principles and beliefs." He then stared deep into Nieve's deep black eyes, although he knew she was avoiding his gaze.

Nieve was confused. "W-what are you trying to…?"

"Why do you, a woman of substance, let yourself be used by your own father?" Ugetsu asked sternly.

Nieve sat in silence, ignoring Ugetsu.

Ugetsu heaved. "I know women in today's time are inferior, but, I sense some difference in you."

Nieve looked up at his words. _What an opinionated man… _

Nieve then decided to answer. "Sir… I was not only raised here in Japan, but I was also reared in a chaotic country called Philippines. My mother is a native of the country. Therefore, I spent some of my years growing up with her, making me a person of two… countries."

"And?"

"And so, sir," Nieve continued. "I've learned from my mother the value of being grateful to those who have done well to me. My father is a good man; he does his business for me and mother, to have a good life. He and my mother brought me up the best they could. And by obeying their wishes is the sole way I can think of, to repay their kindness, all these years they've reared me." Nieve sighed, looking away. "However, this is far different from my female Japanese friends, who only obey their parents' wills of marrying strangers because they believe women are inferior."

Asari nodded in comprehension. "I see; you have grown up with foreign morals. It may just be the reason why I sense some difference in you."

Nieve nodded in agreement with him.

"So, did you listen to what my good friend said earlier?" Ugetsu asked Nieve.

"Yes, and it was wonderful. It opened my mind." Nieve replied. "I guess there is another way to repay my father's kindness… because as a father, he should be able to recognize my efforts to make him happy."

"Yes indeed." Ugetsu smiled. "I see you have thought it out. Wonderful."

"But what else am I able to do?" Nieve asked resolutely. "In current times, men are over superior to women. What could someone like me possibly do? I am not enough-"

Asari then reached out for something in his sleeve. He brought out a flute, which surprised Nieve.

_A flute…? _Nieve wondered. _Why does he…?_

He then played a magnificent, peaceful tone which brought Nieve to tears. Although she was in tears, she understood what Asari was trying to say to her.

"Is it clear now?" Asari asked, keeping his flute.

"Yes." Nieve answered wholeheartedly. "To go beyond the unexpected…"

"Very well, thank you for your time."

"Thank you very much, Ugetsu-sama. Thank you for everything." Nieve bowed her head to him.

"N-no. Please don't,"Asari rejected, feeling uneasy with the title.

"Huh?" Nieve was puzzled, although she knew she addressed him correctly.

"Please do not forget, we are lovers now. You may address me as Asari, as I shall call you Nieve. No more formalities." Ugetsu stated. "We are lovers, with your father's consent."

"Y-yes, A-Asari." Nieve obeyed, stuttering with her first attempt.

"Forgive me then, as a lover, instead." Asari bowed in humility.

"But why?" Nieve asked.

"For I do not know how I shall court you, for you are a foreigner." Asari reasoned. "Your parents may have told you stories of courtship onto which I may not reach up to… I am afraid you have expectations from your lover, based from these stories-"

"But you were the one who said to my father earlier, that these things take time." Nieve caressed Asari's face with her hand. "So, I don't know myself what to expect from you. You don't know what to expect from me. We won't know anything until we try. That is courtship; we shall get to know more of one another."

Asari gently got her hand. "My, my, not only are you a flower, but a blossoming sakura tree of knowledge. Very lovely."

Nieve blushed. "Thank you."

"I shall see you soon, Nieve." Asari bode.

"See you again, Asari." Nieve replied.

- END OF FLASHBACK-

"Nieve-sama… How… wonderful." Nozomi said in awe.

"Indeed." Nieve agreed. "But I'm afraid our time is limited. You must go back to Vongola Decimo's tutor. He is worried sick and very much curious."

"Thank you, Nieve." Nozomi said.

Nieve smiled at her, closed her eyes, and so did Nozomi.

_ _

I'd really appreciate your help if you review my chapters. :)  
>THANKS! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Sharing**

Nozomi returned to consciousness. As she returned, a bubble from Reborn's nose popped, waking him.

"Reborn-san… Eew!" Nozomi exclaimed in disgust.

"Ah, you're back." Reborn recognized, straightening up. "So, how did it go?"

"It was amazing, Reborn-san!" Nozomi replied ecstatically. "I got to talk with Nieve-sama!"

_Nieve Ugetsu… How could I have forgotten? _Reborn thought.

"I learned on how Nieve-sama met Vongola I. Wait, not really met, maybe, first saw him." Nozomi chattered. "And also, Nieve-sama told me what happened when she met her lover-"

"Asari Ugetsu, isn't it?" Reborn cut into Nozomi's too-excited chatter.

Nozomi nodded.

"But hold on, Amenaka-san. I think we should head to Tsuna's. It's getting dark and-"

"We can go to my house," Nozomi offered, jubilantly getting off the swing she slept on earlier.

"Okay, we'll continue there," Reborn accepted.

The two then headed to the Amenaka residence. It looked normal and simple. From the outside, it had blue roofs and the building itself was colored white. It had three visible windows; two on the second floor and one on the ground floor, nearby the entrance of the house. It had some sort of veranda on the second floor, which had a lone potted plant.

"I'm sorry Reborn-san; the house is still a bit dull and dusty." Nozomi apologized, opening the door. "You know, because I just came and it's been years since my family lived here."

"It's okay. Just as long it's not too dirty." Reborn said. "And, I noticed; your house is pretty near Yamamoto's."

"Yeah." Nozomi said, setting down. "We're pretty much like childhood friends."

"I see." Reborn said, sitting down as well. "Anyway, I think I know the answer to your question; the reason why you have a unique flame."

Nozomi had all ears on Reborn.

"The reason why you have the unique flame is because you are her chosen successor." Reborn said. "Only the Vongola family had a history of a snow guardian, in mafia history. And it so happened to be Nieve. She's one and only. However, if my memory serves me right, having a snow guardian had too many requirements, which I assume, the families from the second to the ninth generations could not meet up to. And so, not much information about the snow guardian was spread out."

"That's right." Nozomi suddenly looked up. "Nieve told me, on our first face-to-face meeting, that I had to prove myself, that I was the worthiest candidate… It must've meant she really chose me! But why me? What did I have from the others?"

Reborn shrugged. "I don't know, Amenaka-san. However, I am willing to research. But, that will take some time."

"I can deal with that." Nozomi responded. "I can wait."

"Good then." Reborn said. "Now, didn't you say something about a cube thing?"

"Uh, yeah. It came along with the ring."

"Mind bringing it out?" Reborn asked.

"Not at all. Hold on for a second." Nozomi said, going to a table. She then brought out a clean white cube and went back to Reborn. "Here," she passed on the cube to Reborn.

Reborn observed the cube. It was similar to the others' boxes, except for the color. Later on, he concluded to himself that it was genuine. "This is interesting, Amenaka-san. Please keep it first." Reborn said, giving back the cube to Nozomi. "I will need to teach you how to fight back… those black-suited guys."

Nozomi's brows arched, tightly holding the cube. "I'll make them pay."

Reborn continued. "So, one guy mentioned that their boss had a method of extracting information. What was that about?"

"I detest Armond." Nozomi cussed. "I thought he was just another one of my father's business accomplices… But I was wrong. He had his men go undercover to watch me. And eventually, he learned that I had special skills… and this ring. He then had me abducted. And the next thing I knew, I was in this dark room, and then he interrogated me, on where and how I got my special abilities."

"It must be hard." Reborn said in sympathy.

"It was harsh. Cruel." Nozomi flinched and continued. "He had a deal with me. He knew my father was running low on funds. And so, he said that he will give all the money my father needed, but in exchange, I would join his family, which I didn't understand at that time, and, I would tell him the roots of my newly gained abilities and the ring. He added that he only answer he'd accept was yes."

"And so you said no." Reborn assumed.

Nozomi nodded. "I said no. But since I was tied to a chair, he had no choice but to extract the information from me… brutally."

"So it was in a room," Reborn said. "How did he exactly extract the information from you?"

Nozomi shook in fear, recollecting the moment. "He got a hold of my head. Then, a great deal of pain followed, invading my head. He let me go after a few seconds, saying he had information."

"Which information?" Reborn asked.

"The first vision I had, ever since I received the ring and the cube thing." Nozomi answered.

"Which is?" Reborn followed up.

"It was a normal day, with the Vongola family. Although it was the first time I saw those people in that vision, it felt like I knew them for a long time. I was saying thanks to the people with their names, conversing with them," Nozomi paused to smile. "Only to know that was my engagement night… with Takeshi." Nozomi looked back at Reborn. "Most of you didn't change that much…"

"I see." Reborn affirmed. "So, to fight, to defend yourself; what do you have?"

"Are you asking me if I have my own weapon?" Nozomi asked back.

"Well, Tsuna has his gloves, Gokudera has his bombs, Yamamoto has his sword." Reborn said. "Yes, what do you have as a weapon?"

"Well that's kinda hard." Nozomi admitted. "I'm not a person who'd use weapons to hurt others. I'm not that violent… except when I get so enraged on something reasonable." Nozomi paused. "I do arnis and kendo… but I don't think it would do. It's a hassle to bring around a stick. This is so hard…" Nozomi moped. "All I can think of are my bare fists… and the flare."

_I'd like to tell her that Yamamoto brings around a sword… but it seems wrong and dangerous. _Reborn thought. _Never mind. _

"I guess I'll do some research." Nozomi gave up. "My mind's simply blank on this."

"I guess so. It can't be helped." Reborn replied. "Update me tomorrow then, Amenaka-san. Anyway, I better go home."

"Thank you, Reborn-san, for listening and everything."

"Sure thing, Amenaka-san. I'll help you figure this thing out." Reborn said. "See you."

_I better start then,_ Reborn thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't really expect that much readers, but if there is anybody reading this, thank you so much. it means a lot to me. hope you enjoy. **

**15 Unfold**

"I'm so tired…" Nozomi then yawned, lying down on the makeshift bed, the sofa. She wrapped herself with a blanket. "I hope I'll get this thing figured out soon."

Soon enough, Nozomi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nieve suddenly appeared, with a somewhat visible form.

_I can sense the danger… Yet she is still much of a novice._ Nieve said, observing Nozomi at her sleep. _I need to transfer more knowledge to be able to keep up, and to fully inherit… this gift._

Nieve then stroked Nozomi's head and called her. _Nozomi…_

Nozomi woke and felt something was wrong.

_Hold on, _she told herself._ I… I thought I went to bed already. _Nozomi observed the panorama, taking a few steps. She could see nothing but herself. _Where… am I?_

"We do not have much time." Nieve said, suddenly appearing in front of Nozomi.

"Nieve-sama!" Nozomi exclaimed in surprise.

"I feel a great danger coming. Bear with me, for I have to pass on more knowledge to you." Nieve warned.

"Wha-" Nozomi fell into another trance.

-FLASHBACK 1-

It was similar to the room from last time; the tatami mats, the sliding doors. It was indeed, the same traditional Japanese room from before. Instead of a group of people, a certain couple was having a conversation.

"Asari," Nieve called. "I am afraid I have to go home, back to my mother."

Asari removed the ribbon by his chin and put down his hat. "Why, if I may ask?" her lover inquired, looking worried.

"A letter from my mother has come in this morning, telling that me and my father should come home for she is badly ill." Nieve answered.

"May I come along then?" Asari asked.

"Asari," Nieve sighed in apprehension. "I would love to introduce you to my mother but, your affairs here in Japan may be greatly affected. And also, the country I'm going to is so different from here; you'll need real time to adapt. I am very sorry."

"It is alright." Asari replied, smiling. "I see I cannot force myself into this. Instead, I hope and pray for your mother's betterment, and the safety of your journey."

Nieve smiled in relief. "Thank you for understanding. I shall come back as soon as I can."

Nieve and her father prepared for their journey and eventually left for the Philippines. However, neither of them knew that Asari and his friend were on the same ship.

The trip back was long, but Nieve was restless, thinking about her mother's condition. And when they arrived, Nieve immediately headed to her mother's room.

"Ah, my dearest daughter is home at last," the sickly mother weakly remarked as she noticed Nieve. Her mother looked terribly ill; her eyes were barely open, and looked incredibly tired, her body was thin, and her voice was creaky.

Tears immediately rolled down on Nieve's cheeks as she approached her mother. "Oh Mother, you've grown thin…" Nieve took her mother's hands to her face.

"Oh my, you're so cold… Maybe, from the trip?" her mother rhetorically asked. "Go and change, and rest, Nieve."

"Yes Mother." Nieve followed but returned back to her mother's room.

"I'm afraid I can't rest, mother." Nieve came in. "I'm worried sick about you, Mother."

Her mother opened her eyes and feebly smiled. "You are too kind, my dear. If you say so, then stay by me."

Nieve smiled and then sat by her mother's side.

"So, how has your journeys with your father been?" Nieve's mother asked.

"It's all been wonderful, Mother." Nieve said. "In fact, I have something to confess to you."

"What is it?" her mother asked, curious with her daughter's sudden change of facial expression.

Nieve blushed. "I have a wonderful lover there, in Japan."

"Oh my, my dearest is in love. How adorable." her mother quipped.

"Men here have their say, sure," Nieve said. "But something about him is so… special. He makes my heart beat with all the affection and…" Nieve trailed off.

"From that look, I guess nothing else can come closer," Nieve's mother said. "But I'm afraid you must sleep now. Another day will come,"

"If you say so, Mother," Nieve gave up. "You should sleep too, Mother. You look awfully tired."

And as Nieve was about to exit the room, her father came in.

"Nieve, you have… persistent guests." he said. "They're waiting for you to come out by the window."

"Suitors?" Nieve asked.

"I'm afraid so," her father replied. "I already told them to go home but, they won't listen to me. Tell them, will you?"

Nieve nodded and went to the window her father was saying earlier.

"Ah, there she is!" one exclaimed as he noticed Nieve by the window.

"It's really Nieve!" another said.

"She's back!"

Then some of the men did their bamboozling and other tactics to woo Nieve; oblivious from the idea that Nieve has a foreign lover. Some of them sang, pleaded, and gave offerings.

"Ah beauty! I have longed for such a long time!" one said. "Come down, so we can enjoy your company once again!"

"We shall pamper you from your tiring journey!" one offered.

_I know what they're up to. _Nieve thought to herself. _They'll gang up on me and then get in and steal… NEVER!_

"Thank you, my dear men, but I'm afraid I'll be on my own for the time being." Nieve replied, putting up a front.

Still, the suitors continued pestering her.

"Oh no, come with us!"

"Yes, please do!"

"Let us enjoy the night, Nieve!"

Nieve replied back in irritation. "I already said-"

"She said she's fine guys," a guy said out of nowhere.

The men followed the origin of the voice and looked. It was a man, in a pinstripe suit and eyes filled with absolute resolution.

"Gi…otto?" Nieve said in surprise. _What is he…?_

"Gah! A foreigner!" one exclaimed, almost similar to disgust.

"He must be allies with Aizu!"

"GET HIM!" one ordered, pointing towards him.

The men charged towards Giotto. However, despite their number, he was still able to dodge every hit meant for him. It was amazing to see, for Nieve, that such a man existed, being able to dodge all those men with such grace. However, it was not much of a pleasant scene when Giotto fought back.

"Go Nieve!" Giotto shouted.

"Shut up, you stupid foreigner!" one said, almost getting him.

"One is going after your mother through another entrance!" Giotto continued.

"Aaah!" Nieve's mother screamed.

Nieve's eyes widened. _A diversion!_

Nieve rushed to her mother's room and was surprised at the sight; her father was knocked out unconscious by the door, and a drunken suitor was holding her mother as captive.

"No, Nieve," her mother's voice creaked. "Go call Ter-" her mother gasped from the guy's grasp.

"Hello, Nieve." the guy greeted.

Nieve almost took a step.

"Now don't move," the guy said. Nieve froze, obeying the guy's instruction.

"Alfonso," Nieve said in disappointment, recognizing the face holding her mother.

"I can give you everything you'll wish for, Nieve," he started. "I can really make you happy. I can, with all the money I'll get once I inherit my parent's business..."

Creases appeared on Nieve's forehead.

His hands slowly crept to her mother's face. "But then," he changed his persuasive voice to hard and angry. "When I asked your mother if I could have your hand in marriage, she immediately said no!" he got her mother's face and squeezed it in annoyance. "Can you believe that Nieve? She said no!"

Her mother moaned in pain.

"Mother!" Nieve cried.

"Now tell her Nieve," the Alfonso guy said, forcibly turning Nieve's mother's head towards her. "Tell her you'll marry me anyway! Tell her!" he shouted cockily.

"Nieve… No…" her mother uttered.

Alfonso waited.

"Alfonso…" Nieve started.

"Yes?" he smiled smugly.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she retorted, walking towards him. "YOU THINK I'D STILL MARRY YOU IF YOU DID THAT TO MY MOTHER? YOU HAVE NO MERCY! SHE'S HELPLESSLY SICK YET WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE A TOTAL FOOL, ALFONSO! YOU'RE DRUNK! ALL OF YOU!"

She then slapped him, fresh on the cheek. His cheek immediately reddened.

"You're a shame, Alfonso! You definitely deserve that!" Nieve continued. "I don't even like you or your parents!"

"Nieve… Go…" her mother weakly pleaded.

"No mother," Nieve replied irately. "I won't leave you with this crazed dunce."

Alfonso stood, letting go of Nieve's mother, who just lost consciousness. He then slowly laughed.

Nieve felt fear. "What are you-"

"That's why every man's after you, Nieve Aizu." he laughed again. "Not only you're so pretty, but you're really, really exciting!"

Alfonso then pushed Nieve to the floor. Nieve was now all messed up and weakened. Then, Alfonso came down on her, and became foolishly excited.

"Oh Nieve…" he said in some ecstasy-filled tone, taking off his pants. He then brushed away Nieve's skirt, revealing her flawless, long legs.

Nieve was only pretending to be knocked out. She was waiting for the right timing to get him off of her. But it was indeed disgusting, what Alfonso was trying to do to her.

Alfonso caressed her shoulders, and then constrained Nieve through her arms. He then mindlessly gazed at Nieve's face.

Suddenly, Nieve's eyes opened, surprising Alfonso. "Alfonso, you're definitely not for me!" she struggled.

"Come on Nieve, I know you're curious, to what it feels like," Alfonso persuaded her.

_He's definitely intoxicated._ Nieve thought.

"I don't think so." Nieve said and kicked off the guy's groin. She continued struggling and kicking him until he finally got off of her, writhing in pain.

Nieve stood and brushed herself. She looked down on Alfonso. "Did you really think I'd let you? Did you really think I was that vulnerable to my curiosity? Did you really think I'd easily go down? I DON'T THINK SO!" she kicked him again, on his stomach.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Nieve scolded. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON YOUR MONEY OR ANYTHING YOU HAVE! JUST LEAVE US IN PEACE! BUT IF A NUMSKULL LIKE YOU STILL DOESN'T GET THIS AND COME BACK HERE, I'M READY TO TAKE YOU ON!"

She then pitifully looked down on the beat-up guy. "You _were _a good friend, Alfonso. But you made a fool of yourself, with the worst way possible…. with us." Nieve's brows almost met, with her anger. "You must be punished even more." She saw a fan on a nearby table and got it.

"What was that, Nieve?" Alfonso asked while his head was moving from left to right, obviously showing he's drunk.

"Thank you for your friendship, Alfonso." Nieve uttered quietly. She then swiftly opened the fan she got and fanned a big gush towards the drunken idiot.

"W-what's happening…?" Alfonso wondered, as his body was slowly becoming numb all over. "It's so… cold…" he looked up to Nieve. "Help me… Nieve… Why is th-"

Nieve witnessed Alfonso freeze into a pitiful sculpture.

Alfonso completely froze, right on the wooden floor.

Nieve looked away, focusing back to her mother. Everything was a mess; her, the room, her mother, her mother's bed. She weakened at the sight. Her knees trembled.

"Mother…" she murmured, seeing her unconscious, messed-up mother. Nieve continued calling her, slowly taking a step each time.

"It's… all right now… Mother," Nieve said, falling down to her knees, as she arrived beside her mother. She felt extremely tired and exhausted that her eyelids were flickering. Still, her grasp with the fan she had was still firm.

"What happened here…?" her mother replied, regaining consciousness, and sounding better.

Nieve looked up, hearing her mother's voice. "It's... nothing, Mother. Nothing." she weakly smiled. Her eyelids eventually fell down. "It's all just a dream, like you say as always."

Nieve's mother reached for her and caressed her face. Suddenly, Nieve gently took hold of her mother's soft, fragile hand, without opening her eyes.

"My, my, you're so cold, dear." Nieve's mother said. "The name Nieve definitely suits you." she laughed softly.

"It's nothing Mother." Nieve replied. "You should rest."

"I guess I should," her mother said, lying down and closing her eyes, while her hand was still held by Nieve.

She relinquished to the silence of the situation but somewhat felt irritable.

"Would you mind, Nieve?" her mother murmured. "It's a bit hot. Fan me."

Nieve wordlessly obeyed and fanned her mother.

"Nieve," her mother called again.

"Yes mother?" Nieve responded, slightly opening her eyes and still fanning her mother.

"I hope to meet this man you've fallen for." her mother said. "Is this possible?"

_She's okay. _Nieve thought, and smiled at her, but didn't reply to her mother.

"Nieve!" Another man barged in to the room and slowed down seeing the scene.

Nieve tried to look up, although she was extremely tired. "Oh, Asari."

_Asari?_ Her mother wondered, putting her guard up as another stranger entered the room.

"I feel tired, so tired, Asari. I've never been so tired in my whole life." Nieve said, recognizing the outline of the figure. "What… are you doing here any…way?"

Asari noticed Nieve's light-headedness. He slowly went near her. "Maybe you should rest."

"I guess so," Nieve replied weakly. "Oh well, goodnight every... one."

Asari took her into his arms and carried her. "Yes Nieve, good night." he whispered to her ear.

"I'll fix this up, Asari." Another man entered the room.

_Who is this person? _Nieve's mother wondered, seeing him.

The man looked at his watch then to Nieve's mother. "Good… morning, Madame." he greeted her. "My name is Giotto. I happen to be an acquaintance of your daughter, Nieve."

"Acquaintance?" Nieve's mother repeated.

"Yes, Madame." Giotto continued. "While the man you saw earlier, the one who carried your daughter is my friend, Asari Ugetsu."

"I guess you'll have to explain things to me, Mr. Giotto," Nieve's mother said, smiling.

Giotto smiled and told her his side of the story.

Meanwhile, Asari arrived to a room together with Nieve, who was still asleep. He saw a vacant bed in the room and laid her down there. He fixed her, putting over a blanket and clearing her face. He then sat at a nearby chair and watched her in her sleep.

"Is her father all right?" Asari asked as Giotto arrived.

"All taken care of, Asari." Giotto answered. "However, the weird sculpture was rather heavy and hard and uncooperative, when I unfroze him."

Asari laughed quietly.

"No worries, still." Giotto walked towards Nieve. "So, are you ready?"

"The real question, Giotto, is that are _you_ ready?" Asari asked back.

"I am." Giotto replied. "But, I think it would be better if we went with yours first. It'd be better if her parents knew of your plan."

"All right," Asari agreed, nodding at him. "But, isn't it amazing?" he looked at the peaceful, sleeping Nieve. "Nieve… **Neve**… Too good to be true, to define the snow."

_Yuki_, Giotto thought. _She immobilized the poor guy, made her mother regain health… Just like the snow, during winter._

"Indeed," Giotto replied. "She's quite a surprise, for a girl, who is named after the snow, yet lived in a country with no snow."

"Beatiful in the pure color of white," Asari said. "Purity of heart and intention."

"First female guardian of Vongola, guardian of snow, Nieve Aizu." Giotto looked at Asari. "Or rather-"

- THE NEXT MORNING -

Nieve woke up.

_My head hurts,_ she said, cringing a bit. _But it's morning. I've got to get up, eat, and check on Mother._

She then fixed herself, dressing up and went down to the dining room.

"_Pan… de sal_?" A familiar voice asked then seemed to pause. "Oh my, what an interesting taste."

"Ah Nieve, come let's eat." Nieve's mother invited, looking better. "Don't worry about me, I'm all right now."

Nieve then noticed familiar figures, both sitting in the dining table.

_Isn't this…?_ Nieve thought.

"Ah yes, good morning mother." Nieve greeted. Her eyes then shifted to the other familiar figure by the table.

"_Gochisosama,_" Asari said, putting his hands to somewhat similar to prayer form. (A/N: Thank you for the meal)

"A-ASARI!" Nieve exclaimed. "You're both here! How did you- no! When did you-!"

"It's a long story." Asari answered, cutting into Nieve's stuttering questions.

"Have a seat, dear." Nieve's father said, looking friendly and happy.

Nieve stood, clueless.

"Go on," her father said, gesturing for her to sit.

"Uh, okay." Nieve said, taking her seat. She then stared at everyone.

_What is going on?_ Nieve thought, getting awkward with the silence.

Asari then stood up and went behind Nieve. He then put over a necklace with a tear drop shaped pendant.

"A…Asari?" Nieve said in awe, realizing what Asari was doing.

Asari then faced Nieve's parents. "Aizu-san, I am asking permission to marry your daughter, Nieve. Please do accept." he bowed his head.

"Wait!" Nieve panicked. "This is going all too fast!"

"All right." Nieve's parents answered. "Just make sure she'll be happy with you."

Nieve calmed down and sighed. "Well Mother, here he is. He must've mentioned, his name is Asari Ugetsu."

"Yes he did," Nieve's mother replied. "So he was the man you were talking about."

The two sat together by one side of the rectangular table and held hands. They smiled at each other ever so sweetly, and Nieve's new necklace sparkled perfectly.

-END OF FLASHBACK 1-

"So this necklace…" Nozomi got her necklace's pendant. "Came all the way from Nieve-sama? So it means you and Asari did end up together!" Nieve exclaimed happily.

"Yes dear," Nieve replied. "And when we returned to Japan, Primo brought me more news."

- FLASHBACK 2-

"As the boss of the Vongola family, I cordially invite you, Nieve Aizu, to be part of my family and be my guardian of snow. In this you shall be part of this vigilante group, and be a promoter of justice." Giotto kneeled down and looked up at Nieve. "You are best suited to this seat, and I see the efficacy if you join us." Primo's eyes somewhat sparkled.

_ What honest eyes he has,_ Nieve thought. "Of course, Giotto, gladly," she answered.

-END OF FLASHBACK 2-

Nozomi then heard a voice. "What is that?"

Nieve smiled at her. "Listen, my dear."

The voice continued.

_You are the snow,_

_You cover everything in your peaceful purity, for other's further growth;_

_just like the transition of winter to spring._

_You may cause temporary deaths,_

_However, this is only because of your pure intention, to help others._

_Most of all, you, as snow, _

_help people look back and appreciate on what they've had, _

_And so, they learn to be grateful._

_You are the womb of life, Snow; _

_You are slumber and respite._

_You calm everything back to its roots._

_So go, and spread your purity all over us,_

_Just like the great, endless sky._

"That was Giotto, wasn't it?" Nozomi asked.

"Indeed," Nieve replied. "He was, you could say, telling me the job description." she laughed. "Well then Nozomi, thank you. You may now wake up. Do remember, I am with you, always."

"Yes, Nieve-sama." Nozomi answered.

Nozomi woke up to the next morning. _That was amazing. I have to tell Reborn-san!_


End file.
